motorcitydisneyxdfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Christy
Thomas Richard Christy Jr (born April 1, 1974) is an American musician and radio personality who currently works on The Howard Stern Show. Christy began to work on the show after winning the "Get John's Job" contest on July 1, 2004.[1] He is known for his prank calls, song parodies, personality, and stunts performed on the radio show. He is also a stand-up comic and an actor, appearing in and directing several independent films. Christy is a professional drummer, and a former member of metal bands Death and Iced Earth. He is currently working in his own project, Charred Walls of the Damned. He voices Junior in Motorcity. Childhood and early music career Christy was born in Fort Scott, Kansas in 1974 and grew up in the nearby city of Redfield, a small town with a population of 140, according to the 2000 census. His father is a Vietnam veteran. Christy was inspired to play drums after hearing Alex Van Halen's drumming in the Van Halen song "Hot for Teacher".[2] When Christy turned 10 years old, he began to play drums in the Uniontown, Kansas elementary school band. He played snare drum for a year until his parents bought him a 3-piece Gretsch drum set from an antiques dealer in Arcadia, Kansas. After school, Christy would practice to Van Halen, Twisted Sister, Kiss and Quiet Riot records. While living in Florida, Christy continued to work as an electrician for Phillips Electrical Contracting in Orlando.[3] Later music career In recent years, Christy has played drums for Caninus, and he announced after signing a record deal in May 2009 that he planned to re-enter the heavy metal scene, forming a new band called "Charred Walls of the Damned". Their first single, Ghost Town was premiered on The Howard Stern Show in November 2009 and is currently in rotation on Sirius XM Satellite Radio.[4] ''The Howard Stern Show'' Christy first appeared on The Howard Stern Show in October 1999, where Stern would play voice mail messages that Christy had recorded about co-host Robin Quivers. His debut message was featured on the Labor Day Weekend special in 2006. Christy would continue sending in messages but it was not until April 24, 2003, when the show would broadcast from the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, where Christy made his debut appearance. Christy unsuccessfully played a round of blackjack to win a date with a porn star. In 2004, John Melendez (then known as "Stuttering John") left the radio show to become the announcer for The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Stern announced a "Get John's Job" contest which pitted ten Stern fans and contributors against each other in competition for Melendez's vacated position. Each contestant was given a week to display any talents they could bring to the show, after which the listeners cast votes for their favorite over the Internet. On July 1, Stern announced Christy had won with 30% of the listener vote, with Sal Governale being runner-up with 24%; both Christy and Governale joined the show by September.[5] When Stern moved to Sirius XM Radio in January 2006, he gave Christy his own show that would air semi-regularly throughout the year. On May 15, 2006, porn star Hillary Scott was the first guest on Inside the Porn Actors Studio on Howard 101, an hour-long program which parodied the television series Inside the Actors Studio, with Christy filling the role of James Lipton. Between 2005 and the tour's demise in late 2009, Christy also performed in The Killers of Comedy Tour with fellow Stern castmembers across the United States and Canada. In 2006, Christy hosted a program on Sirius XM channel Hard Attack called "Richard Christy's Heavy Metal Hoedown". After the 2009 Thanksgiving holiday, Christy returned to the show suffering from swelling and severe pain in his foot. It was later diagnosed as gout, which is extremely rare in someone as young as Christy. The pain and swelling quickly receded after treatment, and he announced on December 17, 2009 that because of his fame and his frank on-air discussions about the disease, a gout awareness organization had requested that he become a spokesperson for the disease, and he had agreed. On the December 17, 2009 Howard Stern Show, Christy announced that not only had he showered the previous day, but that he also became engaged to his longtime girlfriend, known on the show only as "Kristen the Intern".[citation needed] Prank calls Richard makes several of the show's popular prank calls, often working in conjunction with Sal Governale. Many of the calls involve the use of soundclips, though Richard also calls as characters that he voices, including: *"Rusty Rivers" - Rusty often makes perverse sexual comments, and often prattles endlessly about the weather, regardless of the theme of the show that he is calling. *"Nervous Mark" - Nervous Mark calls in to talk shows, claiming to be nervous about being on the air. He can never get his point across because he is always stuttering and stammering. The character's full name is Mark Dell'Stevenson, as mentioned during a prank call to Joe Franklin. *"Rod Stiffington" - Rod is the co-host of the fictional "Jack 'N' Rod Show," where Sal acts as his co-host, Jack Mayhoffer. On the Jack 'N' Rod Show, unwitting guests debate members of the Wack Pack, talking to soundboard clips, or are interrupted over and over by various noises (station jingles, drums, etc.). Jack 'N' Rod have also made calls where they entice their victim to participate in demeaning contests in order to win non-existent prizes. *"Ethel Mertz" - Ethel is a befuddled grandmother who gets into long-winded stories about her grandson, quilts, and the game of chess. *"Norma Stitz" - Norma is much like "Ethel Mertz", only her name is a comedic play on large female mammary glands. *"Simon Buckingham" - An English gentleman, originating as a deliberately unconvincing impersonation of Simon Cowell (to tease Eric the Midget), who frequently uses English phrases such as "tea and crumpets" and "smoking fags." *"Head Fag at the Playgirl Mansion" - A young man in great interest of Stern staffer KC Armstrong, Christy's earliest character to emerge on the Stern Show through messages left on their voicemail. Among the most frequent victims of Christy's calls are shows on the public access Manhattan Neighborhood Network. Another of Richard's Pranks is to call in to radio swap shop programs called Tradio. Listeners of Tradio can call in and buy sell or trade items over the radio. Richard along with Sal call in and tag team the tradio hosts with onslaught prank calls. Most often calling traido with fake names like "Dick Bukkake" etc. and placing false items for sale like a "robin quivers colonic kit" "BlumpkinPie" or "a cup of Milton Berle's urine" causing the host of the call in show to become offended and hang up only to them call back 10 seconds later. Notable radio stunts *On June 8, 2006, during the Artie Lange roast, Sal Governale and Christy had their temperatures taken rectally by Robin Quivers. Governale and Christy held hands during the "examination" and then chased each other around the studio with their soiled thermometers (which are now rumored to be taped to the door to their office).[6][7] *On April 6, 2009 It was reported that Richard would perform fellatio on a man if it would mean Seth MacFarlane would come on the show as a guest. Although Richard denied this claim, he reluctantly agreed to Howard's offer that he allow porn star Nick Manning to ejaculate on his back for the chance to meet MacFarlane. Later on in the show, Richard asked that Sal be the one to do the stunt instead, to which Howard agreed but Sal did not.[8] Movie and television career Christy has said he once dreamed of a movie career after he saw Brad Pitt, from nearby Springfield, Missouri, in the film Interview With the Vampire. He even hung up posters of Pitt in his New York apartment, and worked at a computer store owned by Pitt's parents.[9] Christy made his directorial debut in 1995 with "Evil Ned 3 - The Return of Evil Ned 2 - Electric Boogaloo". The film was a low budget horror-comedy shot for only $250.[10] His next movie, Leaving Grunion County, is about a small town mechanic who ventures to the big-city to pursue his dream of becoming a country-western singer. Recently, he has completed his latest feature, "Majestic Loincloth", which is set in the time of Vikings. Along with Governale, Christy starred in, co-wrote, and co-directed the 2006 short film Supertwink. Supertwink premiered on Howard Stern On Demand, and was reviewed by Richard Roeper, who panned it.[11] Christy also appeared in Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay playing the role of a Ku Klux Klansman.[12] In July 2007, Richard was cast in his first television role. He will play "really creepy guy at end of bar" on Rescue Me.[13] Richard has also announced that he recorded voiceover work for the Adult Swim show Metalocalypse.[14] Christy has been attached to the movie Body Farm, a Pittsburgh based film by Bridge City Films set to begin production in November 2008. Christy and Governale are both characters in the 2009 horror novel, Castaways, written by award-winning horror and crime novelist Brian Keene.[15] In 2009, he appeared as Caleb in the Redneck Slasher Albino Farm and presented his movie at Fangoria Trinity of Terrors.[16] Discography ;With Acheron *''Anti-God, Anti-Christ'' (1996) *''Necromanteion Communion/Raise the Dead'' (1998) ;With Death *''The Sound of Perseverance'' (1998) *''Live in Eindhoven'' (1998) *''Live in L.A. (Death & Raw)'' (1999) ;With Control Denied *''The Fragile Art of Existence'' (1999) ;With Burning Inside *''The Eve of the Entities'' (2000) *''Apparition'' (2001) ;With Iced Earth *''Horror Show'' (2001) *''Tribute to the Gods'' (2002) *''The Glorious Burden'' (2004) ;With Leash Law *''Dogface'' (2003) *''Cunninglinguistics'' (2007) ;With Charred Walls of the Damned *''Charred Walls of the Damned'' (2010) *Cold Winds On Timeless Days (2011) In addition to these bands, Christy has performed live shows with Dream Theater,[17] Tiwanaku, Rick Renstrom, Syzygy, Bung Dizee, Incantation, Public Assassin, Wykked Wytch and Demons and Wizards. Category:Cast